When They First Met
by DescendingSnow
Summary: In a world far away from its original, there resided two people, so similar yet so different. They were not destined nor were they fated yet it happened. Fate forcibly rectified that event but the cost was more than what can be fixed by what she holds.
When Aisha first saw Add, she saw a boy who was desperately clinging for hope. Working harder and harder with each passing day, she only saw but a single glimpse of this yet it was all she needed to understand.

 _Laborious heaves easily echoed throughout the cavern, a single hand clenched on his left eye._

 _"What the hell was that?!" He cursed loudly, leaning on his dynamos for support before he staggered and blacked out. Even unconscious, his dynamos moved to a more comfortable position._

 _Unbeknownst to them, a figure immediately retreated from the previous room._

The next time she saw him, Aisha was trying to get more powerful as she grew incapable to protect herself and the others from the demons' growing power.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Gathering moonstones."_

 _"Tch, just don't get in my way."_

Aisha and Add's abilities were both attuned to wiping off massive numbers of enemies. While they were very similar, they were also vastly different.

While she unleashed a series of attacks. He ensured that every attack was dealt with precision, accuracy and power. Dragged every monster in front of the line of fire, not letting anyone leave the place alive.

 _"Add, chase them! They're running away!"_

 _"I know- Particle...Accelerator!"_

 _"...That was overkill."_

 _"Like you're one to speak, that overgrown energy ball of yours exude too much energy for these small fry."_

 _"At least I don't charge up."_

 _"Like yours doesn't?"_

 _"It scans energy not charges up!"_

 _"Immature."_

 _"How does that even make me immature?!"_

Not that it matters because the chapel's brimming with demonic energy that the monsters they killed would only be revived later on.

 _"Keh, I can't believe that I have to kill that pitiful excuse of a monster 8 times, that bastard..."_

 _"Someone told you to kill him that much? Talk about brutality. Who was it?"_

 _"Glave."_

 _"The administrator of Henir's home?"_

 _"Looks like your brain doesn't have the capacity to memorize a single place."_

 _"Wha- Idiot! I know it's Henir's Time and Space but it sounds too...lonely"_

 _"Leave it to you to sum it up as lonely"_

 _"Shut up! Let's just get these finished already."_

 _"Now you're talking"_

 _"What a brute."_

 _"Oh shut it, wench,_

She tried to convince him to join their party but he refused, not that it convinced her to give up.

 _"Oh come on, Add. It can't be that bad."_

 _"Bad? You have a stuck-up princess, an annoying brat, and a short-tempered hag. I also have to deal with your noisy mouth."_

 _"You don't have to say it that way...Wait, what about Raven?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Add?"_

 _"He overcame a powerful weakness. He deserves respect."_

 _"See, so join our party!"_

 _"How does one person say for the others?"_

 _"Geez, just get to know us at least!"_

 _"No."_

After they finally completed their annihilation in that dungeon, Aisha promised Add that she'll help him finish his quest.

 _"Add!"_

 _"Oh, Aisha you're..back..."_

 _"You can call me the Magical Girl Aisha~"_

 _"...Why the fuck are you winking and posing? And what's with that insane amount of glitters and sparkles?"_

 _"Oh come on, don't I look cute in this outfit?"_

 _"Ugh-"_

 _"You don't have to gag like that! How rude."_

 _"Excuse me, then. I didn't expect to live long enough to see a real live magical girl."_

 _"I didn't really choose to be like this, I didn't expect this to happen when the moonstones were absorbed."_

 _"So, don't tell me that's it?"_

 _"Nuh uh, look at this!"_

 _"...this is?"_

 _"It's a wormhole!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"...you- your reaction...priceless..."_

 _"Aisha, don't joke with me! What are your powers?!"_

 _"No need to shout...Ehem, I'm the Dimension Witch, controller of time and space...like you!"_

 _"T-time and space?"_

 _"Yup! Huh? Add, are you okay? You're shaking badly."_

 _"I'm fine...Hey, c-can you connect the wormhole to a place?"_

 _"Hmm, can't say I've tried but I can't."_

 _"What? Why?!"_

 _"I can only manage an incomplete wormhole that doesn't connect to anything but even as is, it's still a dangerous weapon."_

 _"Dangerous? This? Keh, it's just a hole that pulls everything."_

 _"Oh? then I dare you to stand near it."_

 _"I don't see why- What? I'm getting hurt."_

 _"Hehe, because it sucks bits of your essence in."_

 _"What?! How?!"_

 _"Hehe, I won't explain how it works, idiot~"_

 _"Aisha!"_

As promised, Aisha was able to take some time off from the group as she helped Add.

" _Please, please, please."_

 _"But, Aisha...We have to go immediately."_

 _"I made a promise and I can't break it, Rena."_

 _"Aisha...We'll go ahead then, be sure to catch up alright?"_

 _"Yes, thank you, Elsword!"_

 _"Ai- Get off me, idiot!"_

 _"Idiot?! I'm a mage, dimwit!"_

 _"And here they go, again."_

 _"At least, they're providing entertainment."_

 _"Eve, just drop that regal pose."_

 _"And why would I follow you?"_

 _"Because I'm still part Nasod and as such below your command."_

 _"...Consider yourself lucky I'm a compassionate queen."_

 _"Yea, yea."_

Aisha and Add became a powerful duo immediately and became the best of friends in that short period. They laughed and killed in the face of danger. Supported each other, helped one another. It wasn't surprising that they'll start to grow comfortable enough to drop hints from their past.

 _"I- I just miss my Mom. What we had before I fell in that insufferable life-! I suffered, but now, she's near. We'll be together again after all my work!"_

 _"Don't worry, I'll help you. Who knows, maybe I'll learn some super cool spell to allow us to go back and forth!"_

 _"Heh, thanks Aisha..."_

She trusted him with her life so she trusted that he'll take better care of himself. They parted ways when they finished. Aisha, to rejoin with her friends. Add, to regain what he lost. But she, underestimated his madness and longing for his only family.

 _"Add, what happened to you?"_

 _"Kuahahahaha, what happened? Chaos is what happened! After all those hard work, I can't even do anything right."_

 _"Add, it's alright. We'll think about this. I'm your best friend, just trust me."_

 _"Kukuku, trust? After so many timelines, I don't even know what trust is anymore."_

 _"Add, listen to me. I won't ever betray you!"_

 _"Aisha, you know nothing of what I did!"_

 _"Add!"_

 _"Leave!"_

 _"But- Add, I want to help. You're my best friend. We can fi-"_

 _"LEAVE!"_

 _"I-I'm so sorry..."_

After she left, Aisha tried to ask Glave what happened. She never got her answers, only cryptic riddles she can barely understand. Aisha suffered silently in grief for her powerlessness to save her friend while Add continued to leave chaos in his wake, people called him the Diabolic Esper.

The next time they met, he saved Eve from dying. His usual smirk was nowhere to be found only an apathetic face. He tried to leave but Eve forced him to stay. To repay the favor. The rest followed suit even with the rumors surrounding him and encouraged him to join. Our eyes briefly met, remorse met grief, before he reluctantly agreed to join.

When Aisha and Add last met, he saw the broken husk of a boy who once was. When they next met, he saw his eyes lit up with hope and happiness. Something she was unable to give.

Her heart twinged at this fact but she pushed it down. Forced down any more lingering emotions from a past that once was. She forced her smile up, and greeted him like a new friend. She encouraged the others to be his friend, helped all of them get even closer even if it meant that they no longer had time for her. She never complained, she accepted it as a duty, as atonement for her sins.

She will persevere until the time will come that she will forgive herself.

Until that time, she has to keep her own heart up by herself. Let it live with little of others' embrace, little of others' care. She'll shy away until Add has settled in like an old friend.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

She glanced at Add who was laughing and talking with the others comfortably. Her expression softened before it hardened and walked over to Sasha.

"Sasha, can I take the next task myself?" Sasha frowned.

"Aisha, you can't just go to Elysion yourself." She just smiled.

"Watch me, if the others search for me, say that I went on a walk and tell them to take a rest, they deserve it after that long run" Sasha just sighed.

"Aisha, you've been working nonstop since Add joined that they barely had any time to even do anything but sit around and have fun." Aisha glared at her.

"Just tell them Sasha, they need this more than I do." Sasha suddenly patted her head, leaving her bewildered at the sudden action.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself Aisha. I'm always here if you want to talk. You don't have to be alone." Aisha, for a moment, looked as if she was about to cry before her expression hardened.

"Whatever, I'm going. Don't tell them or else..." She hissed the last part.

"My lips are sealed. Just remember that your friends are there for a reason." Aisha heaved a sigh of relief before glancing back to her bickering friends, letting a grim smile form on her lips surprising Sasha. She always thought that this girl was the most happy-go-lucky person he'd ever met yet here she was, capable of pulling such an expression.

"Aisha-" She started to speak when Aisha spoke softly. Something she was unable to catch.

"What was it?" Aisha just shook her head and gave a wide smile before heading off.

"See ya!"

To a place where she will inevitably meet the face of death.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And there ya go, a story that can go on but I can't due to lack of inspiration. Just got this out because there's a severe lack of Add x Aisha here, more so on DW x DE. I only found so few. I cri. I have a few more plot stories but they will most probably be one shots. *shrugs***


End file.
